


Santa's Arrival

by Harukami



Category: Sekirei
Genre: Gen, mushy christmas fic: the return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikogami hosts Christmas at his mansion and arranges for Santa to bring presents to all his Sekirei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Arrival

"Absolutely not," Mutsu said flatly.

Mikogami, who was hanging from one of his elbows and letting Mutsu drag him around as he walked, let out a whine. "But Mutsuuuuu! I ask you every year!"

"By every year," Mutsu said, still with as much tonelessness as he could possibly insert in his voice, "you mean last year because that was the first time you knew me, and I said no then too, and you made Hasegawa do it. Anyway, it's better if you get an old man like him for it."

"Booo," Mikogami said. "Boo! You're ruining Christmas, Mutsu!"

"Wow. I care. I care so much."

Mikogami let himself slip from Mutsu's elbow and tumble to the floor, pounding it with a fist. "Ruining it completely! We need someone to do it or it won't live up to my standards and I trusted you to help me out in my hour of need! I can't believe you! You're awful! You're the worst!"

Mutsu stood firm under Mikogami's sudden burst of outrage. "Have someone else do it. It's embarrassing, so whatever."

Akitsu, who had been watching the display for a while and struggling with the desire to speak, finally risked herself and did so: "I can do it."

Both of them turned. "Hm," Mutsu said.

"Heeeeh..." Mikogami looked her over. "You don't mind?"

"Whatever it is. If Master wants. I will do it," Akitsu said, and then looked away, red-cheeked.

***

After they finished Christmas dinner, they sat around for a while, everyone talking, though Akitsu had slipped away to change. At the quiet knock by the door indicating her readiness, Mikogami jumped up and clapped his hands. "Okay everyone! We have a _really special guest_ who's about to come in! Are you ready?"

"Yeees!" they chorused, with varying level of excitement. Only a few of those gathered here had been around the previous year, but of course, they talked amongst themselves so nobody was particularly unaware of what was likely to happen.

The door flew open with a blast of cold air and some snowflakes. Akitsu, in a Santa costume -- including beard; when had she acquired that, Mikogami wondered; he hadn't included it in the costume when he gave it to her -- didn't exactly burst in, but entered quickly nonetheless, swinging a sack down from her shoulders and drawing a deep breath. "Ho ho ho," she whispered. "Merry Christmas?"

The gathered Sekirei all burst into applause and a few cheers -- "You're doing wonderfully, Akitsu, keep it up," Taki called, encouragingly -- and Akitsu's cheeks went red. Mikogami, watching her, felt his heart do something weird in his chest, and he put a hand over it and wondered if, maybe, he should see a doctor later or something.

But first, the presents. Akitsu opened the sack and started to hand them out, murmuring the names of the recipients as she did so. 

"Mutsu."

"Yes."

"Mitsuki."

"Here!"

"Juusa."

"Yes!"

She went through the names as she pulled out boxes -- Himeko, Taki, Momo -- but froze over the last few. "Ah..."

Mikogami, who had put all the presents in a pile together unthinkingly earlier, just waved a hand. "...Put Yomi and Mitsuha's over on the mantle," he said. "When they're back later they can get them then."

"Okay," Akitsu said, quiet and unsure, and pulled out the last gift, blinking and going red. "Ah--"

From her reaction, she must have thought it was going to be for Mikogami -- that Mikogami would put gifts for himself from Santa in the pile with the rest -- but it was her name written on the label in Mikogami's tidy handwriting. The sack slid from her hands and she held the present in both hands, almost obscured by her beard.

"Well?" Mikogami said. "Take that beard off and come sit with the rest of us, Santa-san! Where'd you get that anyway?"

"Mutsu," she said, without looking away from the present.

"Really?!" Mikogami's head whipped around to Mutsu, who was studiously examining the wrapping job on his own present. "I didn't think you were into the spirit, Mutsu, nice!"

"Well," he said, "are we opening these or what?"

"Of course! Akitsu, come sit down, and let's open! Then we can sing some carols and get an early sleep for the rest of the presents in the morning!"

Akitsu still hadn't moved, face slowly sinking down into her beard, and Mikogami got up, coming over to her, and saw tears glittering at the corners of her eyes. He reached out and wiped them away as surreptitiously as he could while yanking the beard off her; the others were watching, and there was no need to let them see him being so gentle.

And then he grabbed her by the hand. "Come on, come on," he said. "You're holding everyone up!"

"Sorry," Akitsu whispered, and came to sit with the rest of them.


End file.
